fttestforrealfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Dragon Slayer Magic
Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法 Hyō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of Ice. Description A Magic which allows Kanami to incorporate the element of Ice into her body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Ice Dragons. Kanami is able to produce large quantities of ice from her body in order to attack her opponents. With this Magic, she is able to quickly form a great variety of ice structures that are suitable for a diverse range of purposes, no matter if the nature of these circumstances demand offensive or defensive uses.. However, all the objects that Kanami creates share one similar trait in that they freeze almost any surface they may come into contact with, covering it in a thick layer of ice that remains for extended periods. With further use of her magic, Kanami is able to cause her surroundings to begin to develop into a frozen climate that supports and increases the advantageous features of any future spells, while disadvantaging her opponent further as they suffer from the harmful effects of the sub-zero conditions, leading to the opponent falling to frostbite if they are not careful. As with all Dragon Slayer Magic users, Kanami is able to eat her element, in this case being ice, in order to replenish her strength. She is not able to eat her own ice, but rather is capable of eating the ice produced from Ice-Make, Ice Magic and even ice created from Ryuga's Weather Magic. Spells *'Ice Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮, Hyōryū no Hōkō): The Ice Dragon Slayer's '''exclusive ''Dragon's Roar, ''incorporating the element of ice. With this spell, Kanami is able to gather a large amount of ice in her mouth before firing it toward her opponent in the form of several shards that are capable of ripping the opponent to shreds. The target hit with this spell will begin to be frozen over, trapping them in a block of ice. * '''Ice Dragon's Claw (氷竜の爪, Hyōryū no Tsume): With this spell, Kanami is able to form Ice over her hands in order to resemble that of an Ice Dragon's. The strength of these claws are able to contend with and even break the blades of some swords. To prove how cold this spell is able to get, when in use it is able to cause the moisture in the are to begin to freeze, creating particles of snow in the process. When Kanami slashes the target with these claws, she is able to cause the opponent to begin freezing over for as long as she maintains contact. *'Ice Dragon's Scales' (氷竜の秤, Hyōryū no Hakari): The Ice Dragon Slayer's exclusive Scales, incorporating the element of ice. As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable decline in temperature due to continued use of Kanami's spells, the strength of any of her later spells continue to increase to the point that armor composed from ice begins to form. These collections of ice are initially most prominent on the lower portion of her arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of her body as the fight drags on. This armor is able to take multiple hits from and opponent and can even start to cause an opponent who maintains contact for too long to begin freezing. *'Ice Dragon's Wing' (氷竜の翼, Hyōryū no Tsubasa): The area around Kanami's arm is immediately frozen over and the air becomes frosted in her vicinity. The aura of this spell can instantly freeze anything that comes into extended contact with it, encasing it in a massive glacier. The use of this spell has the added effect of engulfing the surrounding landscape in a frozen tundra, the coldness of which is intense enough to create snow in the sky. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer * Ice Age: Hail Descension (氷期: 雹下降, Hyōki: Hyōkakō): To use this spell, Kanami proceeds to first jump high into the air above her target(s) and then proceeds to conjure a large glacier from even the tiniest bit of moisture in the air. She appears to stand above it as the glacier begins forming at her feet, taking in more moisture from the atmosphere and grows in size. After the glacier has finished forming, Kanami uses the crafted mass of ice to come down atop of her foes, utilizing the glacier's massive weight to completely crush anyone beneath her, literally and metaphorically. This technique does not heavily rely on power as it focuses on using the natural design of a large descending object in order to do damage to Kanami's foes. ** Ice Age: White Beak (氷期: 白嘴, Hyōki: Shiro Kuchibashi): A byproduct of the previous Hail Descension spell. Instead of using the mass of ice to crush an opponent, Kanai will procees to peel off shards of ice from the large glacier instead. The shards of ice from this spell, fly off at high speeds, being capable of catching moving targets with ease, although they can only fly in one general direction at a time. Any object struck by one of White Beak's ice shards will become trapped in a prison of thick ice until someone manages to thaw it away. *'Ice Age: Frozen Carnival' (氷期: 凍結謝肉祭, Hyōki: Tōketsu Shanikusai): With this spell, Kanami can create a series of ice mirrors in the form of a dorm around an opponent. Though they are made from ice, they are infused with Kanami's magical energy, making them slightly resistant to Fire Magic related spells. Upon activating this spell, Kanami is capable of entering one of the mirrors and instantly transporting to another mirror. In order to confuse her foes, all of the mirrors will show a reflection of Kanami, making it difficult for the opponent to discern which mirror she is in. Utilizing this technique more offensively, Kanami is able to drag an opponent into these mirrors as well. Breaking the mirror does not stop this spell, but instead creates more openings for Kanami to use as she is able to pull the opponent into the broken shards as well; as even individual parts of the opponent's body can be dragged in. Any actions in the mirror world is reflected in the real world and occurs for seemingly no reason. Kanami can then exit the mirror world through any reflective surface, leaving trapped individuals inside without a way to escape. Ice God Dragon Spells Frozen Lightning Dragon Slayer Spells * Frozen Lightning Dragon's Birth (冷雷竜の出産, Hyorairyū no Shussan): A combination spell that is utilized after either Reiki has eaten some of Kanami's Ice Dragon Slayer Magic or Kanami has eaten some of Reiki's Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. With this spell, the user summons forth a large mass of ice from their mouth that is then electrically charged with Lightning from their hands. As this mass of ice continues to form, it begins to take on the form of a large realistic dragon; with claws, fangs, a large gaping maw, eyes that move, and even a serpentine-like body. This created dragon easily dwarfs most, if not any, opponent, allowing the user to crush their target with the sheer size of the spell alone. When the target is struck by this spell, the temperature of this spell is so cold that it causes the surrounding moisture in the air to almost immediately start to freeze and coupled with the paralyzation effect of the imbued lightning, this spell will ''literally ''stop an opponent dead in their tracks. Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic